Red in the Morning
by Oceanwind
Summary: You know what the sailor saying is right? Red in the morning, sailor's warning. Red at night, sailor's delight. LuffyxNami one shot.


Disclamier: Sadly** I do not own any thing concerning One Piece**. I just have borrowed their character's to fit a story plot that falls in line with theirs in my head. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Red in the Morning**

"Oi Nami. Did you see anyone on deck?" he knew his question would throw her off balance. He placed his hand on the small of her back as she stumbled backwards. The waves turned darkly below them and the spray from the ocean would occasionally brush up and caress his skin. He loved the feeling of the ocean.

She didn't say anything but shook her head lightly and turned back to stare at the dark water. The rest of the crew was asleep, letting the gentle waves rock them to sleep.

"I never really got to thank you…" she said quietly. She rested her arms against the railing and leaned out to face the ocean.

"What for?" he asked innocently. Things would slip his mind but he had other things to worry about. Not that he ever really worried, he just didn't see the point of letting things get to him. Why should he be upset and remain upset when he could be happy and having a good time with his friends? Why should he worry about impending danger if it was just an adventure he knew he would get out of? And if he died having fun… well that wouldn't be a bad way to go.

"For freeing me," she answered her voice barely louder than the wind and the crash of waves against the ship.

"You don't need to thank me for that," he said stubbornly and turned away. He suddenly felt like he was too close to her. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable. He stretched dramatically and faked a yawn. "Well I thought I heard something. I must've just been hungry. Don't tell Sanji but I'm going to go raid the fridge for some meat," he laughed heartedly and patted her on the shoulder.

"You're really something else, Luffy," she grabbed his wrist before he could leave and make good on his word.

"So are you."

Silence fell between them and Luffy began to dance on his feet. He didn't like how tense the air between them felt. He just had wanted to check on her. She was happier now but something was holding her back. He had heard the gentle patter of footsteps on deck. He wasn't oblivious; he knew she could not leave a sound if she wanted, and that had led him out here to check on her. She still had a hold of his wrist but she stared out into the sea. She was fighting with herself, thinking of what she could say.

"It always helps me to be blunt and say what's on my mind," he told her after watching her a moment longer.

"That's you, Luffy. You don't get embarrassed or scared…"

"You're wrong. I get embarrassed a lot. And scared sure, but I don't let it rule me. I was terrified when I thought I might lose you to Arlong. What would I do without a navigator?"

"Run around and hope you were heading in the right direction," she laughed a little at that but her eyes were still trained on the dark waves of the cunning sea. Her hand still clasped around his arm not giving him leave yet. "I'm glad that you did that…" She took a deep breath, "Luffy, you're a true friend."

He saw the tears slip from her eyes as she angrily wiped them away. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry ever again. She was happy though, those were happy tears. She felt a sob escape her lips as she turned and jumped onto Luffy. She pulled herself close to his chest and burying her head into his shoulder. After this she would never cry again, she vowed. She just needed to revise her promise.

"Oh great," he mumbled. "Did I make you cry? Nami, I'm sorry. Now that old man is going to kill me," he tried to pull her off and calm her but she clung to him tighter and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," she panted out, "it's not your fault. I just… haven't ever been able to cry freely."

He didn't say anything but glared out into the ocean and held her now more freely. He felt angry all over again at Arlong and wished he wasn't dead so that he could kick his ass again. He wanted to kick his ass for every tear Nami had ever spilt. He felt uncomfortable as she clung to his chest even tighter but this is what she needed. He would give her whatever she needed. She was his navigator; he couldn't make it in this world without her. He patted the back of her head gently and let her cry herself out.

"I'll always be your friend Nami. You don't have to cry," he said in what he hoped was a calming voice. If anything his friend began to sob with renewed vigor. He was alarmed. He knew he wasn't good with girls crying. He had been so pissed off when he watched Nami cry back at the island, stabbing her tattoo and screaming out her enemy's name, he knew what to do then. He knew he had to kick that fishman's ass and help his friend be free of him. He had never seen someone so tortured in all his life. He hated it. He hated that she was trapped yet she still was trying to save everyone. He hated that all he could do was free her. He wanted to do more but he wasn't sure what exactly.

He didn't like talking a lot. Whenever he tried to be serious it always came out as a joke or people took him as a joke. He didn't care. He knew Nami had felt similarly, that she had doubted he would be able to help her. At least they were leaving that part unspoken. He had been able to tell her he trusted her when he left her with his treasure. All she had to do was ask and he would do everything in his power for her. He'd do anything to make her stop crying.

"You don't have to be the brave hero anymore," he whispered. "I'll be the hero."

She nodded into his chest and he felt her tears running down brushing against his skin. The ocean wind was whipping a little more violently making the tears felt more strongly.

"We're all going to accomplish our dreams. No matter what," he said fiercely as her sobbing finally subsided.

"What happens when we do?"

"Hmmm?" her sudden words had startled him. He thought she just needed encouragement and a good hug.

"What happens when we all accomplish our dreams?"

He laughed and pulled himself from her grip holding her an arm's length away. He tilted his hat back slightly and grinned widely.

"We get new dreams."

"Is it that easy for you?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Of course not, but there's nothing wrong with having more than one dream," he grinned widely again as his stomach rumbled loudly. "My dream right now is to get more meat."

She laughed at his antics and playful pushed him towards the kitchen. The sky lightened slightly turning a grayish hue but the ocean remained dark and almost deadly looking. The stars began to lose their glow.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Sanji is catching on to you," she smiled genuinely. The sadness out of her eyes leaving quickly as the morning light began to appear on the horizon.

"Oi, Nami… You aren't going to leave again are you?" he asked quietly. It had just suddenly bothered him. He liked her smile a lot. The whole thing would be much more miserable without her around. He feared losing her more than anything. Death didn't even scare him.

"No. I have a new dream as well," she said with a shy smile. It was cute. It was like she was trying to learn how to smile all over again. She didn't want to fake her smiles any more. Real smiles suited her a lot better.

"Oh?" he grinned. He didn't need to know her new dream but it was nice to know that she wouldn't be leaving again.

"To see the new Pirate King rise to his dream along with his crew," she said with a smile.

The sun began to peak its way over the ocean. The water danced brilliantly underneath it. He felt the sudden need to do something. He pulled Nami into a hug again. He liked feeling her resting against his chest. He smiled and tilted her chin up following his instincts. He saw the look in her eyes and stopped. He didn't want her to be scared of what he was doing. He knew she had only done this kind of stuff to get things she wanted, or to steal for Arlong. It was time to break that habit, just like she broke her habit of fake smiling. She could learn to do this because she wanted to. He leaned down a bit further.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you," he promised. He paused though. His lips a mere inch away from hers. He felt her shiver in his embarrass as his breath ghosted across her lips. She could make that choice of kissing him. He wasn't about to force it on her. She could learn how to kiss all over again if she wanted. He knew that she would catch his meaning. He was being simple after all and that was something he did best. He kept things simple.

She leaned forward ever so slightly and let her lips brush against his. This wasn't a thank you kiss, this was a real kiss. A kiss because she wanted to. She was timidly moving her lips against his as if she was doing this for the first time. He smiled and pulled away from her before he felt the urge to deepen it.

"Red in the morning sailor's warning," he said looking at the beautiful hues that danced across the sky. "Red at night sailor's delight," he looked at Nami unashamedly letting a blush creep onto his face. "See I get embarrassed," he laughed letting her go and then turned to the kitchen. He might even just go wake Sanji up and tell him he was starving.

"I love you," he heard her whisper. He didn't turn around as he kept striding towards the sleeping quarters.

"I know," he answered without turning. She had to have known he loved her too. He couldn't live without his navigator. He made sure she knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello to all you Pirate fans out there. This was my first One Piece fanfiction story. I'm pretty proud of it. I haven't really read a lot of it on Fanfiction but I'm sure this plot is over used... I couldn't resist though so I hope you all forgive me. I know Luffy seems a little wiser than he does on the show but ... I think Luffy is secretly a genius and just doesn't want the world to know. He is full of life lessons and wisdoms. So let's all aspire to be like Luffy!


End file.
